


Sunlit Truth

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily walks in on a scene that changes her view of the pups forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

~Lily's POV~

I stride into the boy's dorm with reckless abandon to tell Remus off for hurting Leona Lynch, a friend of mine from Ravenclaw. The curtains of his bed are wide open. The sight of the contents of the bed stops both my feet and my anger in an instant.

The sun shines in the open window like a spotlight, highlighting every detail before me. Sirius is in the bed with Remus. He's lying on his back with Remus half sprawled half on top of him. Remus' face is pressed into the hollow of Sirius' throat. His hair is loose for once, obscuring his profile. One of his hands is sticking out from under the pillow, tangled in Sirius' hair. The other arm, carelessly thrown across the other boy, rests on his exposed hip.

Sirius looks absolutely blissful. His deep breathing makes his chest, and Remus, rise and fall steadily. His slightly sun darkened skin off sets Remus' pale complexion. Similarly Remus' light brown hair makes the raven of Sirius' hair seem all the darker. One arm is wrapped around Remus, hand splayed on the plane of his back. The other rests over Remus' wrist on his hip.

Now when James isn't there to hear me I'll be the first to tell you they're both absolutely beautiful but seeing them like that, together, transcends words. The gentle possessiveness, love, and familiarity of it is astonishing. The thought of two boys doing what must have led to this should be shocking, appalling if you ask Petunia, but I can't see anything but the beauty of it.

They're such perfect counterpoints to each other. Calm and logical versus brash and impulsive. Quiet and shy versus loud and extroverted. And laying there in bed they fit together like puzzle pieces. We should all be so lucky.

I suppose I should go back down to breakfast and tell Leona she really isn't Remus' type. I wonder if it would be wrong of me to tell her who is.


End file.
